


Соотечественники

by Heidel



Category: Tyrant (TV)
Genre: M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-01
Updated: 2014-11-01
Packaged: 2018-02-23 12:45:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2547932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heidel/pseuds/Heidel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Барри и Джон пьют виски, и в какой-то момент разговор делает неожиданный поворот.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Соотечественники

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Compatriots](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2174280) by [storiesfortravellers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesfortravellers/pseuds/storiesfortravellers). 



Всё началось из-за виски, как это обычно и бывает с большинством плохих идей. Молли уехала в Штаты несколько месяцев назад, жена Джона — еще раньше. 

— Я знаю, почему ты веришь в меня, — сказал Бассам, близко наклоняясь к Джону. Почти пустая бутылка стояла на низком столике перед их диваном, и Барри слегка покачивался от выпитого. 

— Ты великий человек, — не задумавшись ни на секунду сказал Джон. Затем он едва не фыркнул. Он верил, что Барри был великим человеком, но дипломат в нем произнес эти слова автоматически. 

Барри ухмыльнулся, затем положил руку на шею Джона, слегка сжал сильными пальцами. 

— Ты проводишь свою жизнь, пытаясь убедить страны, подобные моей, в том, что они должны из кожи вон лезть, чтобы стать похожими на твою страну. И вот я здесь, Америка и Аббудин, всё в одном. Я — твой империалистический мокрый сон, верно? — говоря это, Барри не казался сердитым. Вид у него скорее был грустный. 

Он выглядел как человек, который собирается взвалить на свои плечи всю тяжесть мира. Он выглядел как человек, который чувствовал себя совершенно одиноким, даже когда он был с единственным человеком, с которым мог быть честным. 

Не в первый раз Джону была отвратительна мысль о том, что за прогресс приходится расплачиваться превращением хороших людей в проклятые обломки.

Джон улыбнулся.

— Прости, может, я слишком много выпил, но ты только что сказал, что ты мой мокрый сон? 

Он окинул Барри быстрым взглядом с головы до пят. Светло-голубая рубашка с расстегнутым воротничком, под которой скрывались сильные мышцы. Закатанные рукава обнажали руки до локтей, брюки плотно сидели на бедрах.

Джон рассмеялся и убрал руку с его шеи. 

— Меня бы это не удивило, — подразнил он, прекрасно понимая, что Джон намеренно сменил тему разговора, но он был слишком пьян, чтобы его это заботило. 

— У тебя красивые глаза, — произнес Джон, пожав плечами.

У Барри вырвался вздох, почти смешок. Он взял стакан и сделал еще один глоток. Затем взглянул на Джона, приподняв бровь.

— Будь осторожен в своих желаниях.


End file.
